escape_the_night_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Face Those Feared
Face Those Feared is the fourth episode of Season 2 and the sixteenth episode of Escape the Night. Episode Description As the hunt to end the Toymaker’s creations and their dastardly plans continues, the guests along their new ally encounter a monstrous boggart that makes them all scream, scream, scream! As the guests discover that they all have to face their fears, are they willing to be up to the task? Episode Summary The boggart breaks into the lounge just as the guests hear their unearthly scream, before they snag Colin and drag him away. After Colin is snagged, they then talk to Spencer, who insists that the boggart was there to prey on their fears. After Spencer reveals that the boggart was from downstairs in the ballroom, the guests reluctantly agree to help save Colin while Spencer searches for answers on how to defeat the Boggart. Once the guests head downstairs, they found the ballroom locked and a number of books scattered across the basement landing. After they find out that some obituaries that they found was the same amount as the books, they start matching the books to the deaths detailed in the obituaries, eventually getting the code needed for the door. Once they unlock the doors, they find the ruined party remnants and Colin tied up next to an ornate cabinet. After Mason kicks the ornate cabinet, the boggart is released from its wooden prison. Meanwhile, Charlie and Edward starts to cause tension between them. After the boggart throws Colin at the group, the ballroom doors shut and the guests get cursed by a sigil. The boggart then tells them that they would have to face their own respective fears one by one, in the fear chamber, and if they fail, their name would be placed in the voting pile. As Charlie and Edward bicker and argue, Edward then leaves to calm down while Colin faces his fear of insects and manages to succeed. Meanwhile Charlie makes an offensive song about Edward, promptly annoying the guests, who beat him up for being a selfish child. Celine then faces her fear of loneliness and Mason faces his fear of wasps while Charlie is scolded by Silvano and the others, Edward reappearing to snap at Charlie. Silvano then manages to survive his fear of the darkness, while Arthur faces his fear of failing everyone he loved and trusted, especially those who died. As everyone cause drama and tension, Jayce goes through a shocking success of facing his fear while Monica faces her fear of heights, her bravery making a fall from grace. Jayce also reveals that his ticking bomb is the way he wants to go out and Monica talks about her fallen girlfriend as Carson faces his fear of needles and Jenny faces her fear of confined spaces. Finally everyone forces Charlie to face his fear as they shove him into the fear chamber, Charlie faces his fear of losing everything he had, which Charlie manages to conquer before being knocked out cold. Soon after, Celine and Monica form a friendship and Spencer finds information on the boggart before they run away from the spiritual creature back to the lounge. They then find out that a scroll the boggart gave them required everyone to vote for two into a challenge to defeat the boggart and get the grey skull. While voting occurs, Charlie chases Edward away with his disrespectful words, causing Edward to leave in tears. After the votes are submitted, Mason and Charlie are voted into the challenge before it is revealed that Tick It had possessed Charlie, prompting Charlie to stab his pocket watch that contained Tick It's spirit. Soon after, Mason finds out about Jayce's vote for Carson in the previous death challenge before Spencer takes them outside, where the two chosen must face a maze of fears before piecing together the ten guests and their fears. As both finish at the same time, the angry boggart screams and attacks Charlie, dragging him back as Spencer gets the cross he stole from Silvano and directs it at the boggart. The boggart is then flung back into their wooden cabinet prison with Charlie, as the spikes close in on Charlie and the boggart, killing Charlie in cold blood. Mason then takes the grey skull and returns to the lounge with Spencer, the former's soul bathed in guilt. After Silvano leaves, Mason goes after him and they have a conversation, soon strengthening their friendship. They then place the grey skull and they get caught by a bunch of guards, under arrest on orders of the Queen of Fate... Characters *Charlie Glitter *Jayce Foster *Monica Castillo *Carson Huntington *Mason DuBray *Arthur Rove *Silvano Lupo *Jennifer Morgan *Colin Argent *Celine Harper *Edward del Lobo *Spencer Ashworth *The Boggart Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Season 2